Episode 333 (14th April 1988)
Plot Chris brings a JCB to the Square to renovate the old tyre site into his new business. Kathy acts differently following Donna's revelation, but refuses to tell Pete what is up. Arthur keeps his £300 winnings in an envelope on him. Darren makes another one of his "business" phone calls. Kathy catches Donna and Ian getting along well in the café. Darren tells two squatters he is evicting them, but refuses to tell them why. The squatters work out it is to accommodate Rod and beat him up. Arthur and Pete break the fight up, but Arthur's envelope containing the money falls from his coat pocket in the launderette. Angie makes a secret phone call. Dot returns to the launderette to see how Mary is getting on and is shocked by the state of the place. Den tells Michelle he wants Sharon to move in with her when he and Angie have gone, and will even take a mortgage out so that they can live in one of the luxury flats inside Number 43 once they are built. Lofty visits Lou to tell her about his new job in Bedfordshire as a handyman and also say goodbye to her. Arthur is horrified to realise he has lost the money. Kathy asks Michelle about her abortion and whether she could ever put a child up for adoption. Lou tells Michelle about Lofty's intentions of leaving and suggests she clears the air with him. Pete sticks up for Ian when Kathy tells him he should not be seeing Donna. Chris's JCB goes missing and he turns to Darren, convinced he has stolen it. The pair fight in The Dagmar, leading to Chris being kicked out. Once Chris is gone, Darren phones someone to tell them he has another job for them as he eyes up Alan. The Firm try and get in touch with Den but Donna tells them he is not present. Arthur gets drunk in order to build the courage to tell Pauline about the lost money. Mary finds the envelope with the cash in the launderette. Brad arrives at The Vic to tell Den The Firm have his name in mind for a job which needs carrying out. Pauline goes hysterical over the lost money. Kathy pulls Donna into the hallway of The Vic and begs her to stay away from Ian. Donna tells Kathy to tell Ian she is his sister, but Kathy insists she cannot and cries. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Lou - Anna Wing *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Darren - Gary McDonald *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Den - Leslie Grantham *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Angie - Anita Dobson *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Barry - Gary Hailes *Lofty - Tom Watt *Mary - Linda Davidson *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Pete - Peter Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tom - Donald Tandy *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *McIntyre - Pip Miller *Jenny - Caroline Leddy *Ludwig - Michael Mulkerrin *Dom - Sean Murray Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *Turpin Way *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'We need you around a little longer, Denny. We have you in mind for a little job.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes